KittyCat
by Tiryn
Summary: Never, ever, take care of 32 cats! It is too much work, ESPECIALLY when they understand English and turn out to be the Bleach cast! That's it, no more cats for me!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, I know you guys are wondering what the hell I'm doing creating another story? Well, I haven't seen one of these for Bleach yet, and the thought of kitty espadas highly amused me, so I'm like "WHY NOT? XD" Yes, that was what I actually said ;)_**

Hope you guys like this new story XD

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kitty-Kat<br>_**

Chapter One

Both sides stared the other down, their zanpacktos out and ready to use. Aizen, ex-soul reaper, betrayer of the Soul Society and leader of the espadas, raised his hand to give the signal to charge when there was a strange sucking noise that came out of nowhere. Soul Reapers and Espadas looked around for the strange noise, a select few getting annoyed at the fact that they wouldn't get to fight (Kenpachi and Grimmjow).

Suddenly, a loud "POP" was heard before a bright light over-took everyone's vision. The light soon dimmed to show that the never-ending sands of Hueco Mundo were empty, as if the beings that stood there mere seconds before didn't exist.

* * *

><p>Everyone groaned, not feeling right about where they were and of their own bodies. Surprisingly, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the sexta Espada was the first up, groaning and holding his head in his hands... or trying to anyways. After getting the feeling back, Grimmjow looked down at himself and immediately howled his protests. This got everyone to their feet, er, paws.<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, was the next to notice why Grimmjow was cursing and screaming his head off and looked down on his own body. "What the hell happened?" This, in turn, caused everyone else to have an epiphany and guess what was going on.

"Well," Gin Ichimaru, another ex-soul reaper and betrayer of the Soul Society, grinned his usual grin, looking amused, even if he was a silver cat. "It seems that we have all been turned into cats."

"How the hell is this possible? This shouldn't have happened! And where the hell are we? This has got to be a dream..." Renji, a red-head lieutenant of the Soul Society, went off to sulk in a corner of the box that everyone was trapped in, his bright red fur with black markings shining in the bright sunlight.

Aizen, now a brown cat with dark brown eyes, smirked, clearly amused at the situation that was set before him. "Well, you are right, Gin, this is an amusing situation." He looked around at what he guessed were his Espada. Grimmjow was one of the easiest to spot; who couldn't miss a bright blue cat like that, especially with bright blue eyes? Szayel Aporro Granz, the eighth Espada, was the second easiest, but since he was sitting quietly in the corner, anyone would've passed him by without a second glance if it wasn't for the bright pink fur that stood out against the brown cardboard box. The third one Aizen spot was Ulquiorra Schliffer, the fourth Espada, since he came up to Aizen and sat calmly. He was normal looking, if it wasn't for the blank looking face the black kitten wore and the green tear marks running down his face. Another of his Espada, Yammy, the tenth Espada, was a huge brown kitten glaring at everyone within radius.

Gin was also looking for his fellow Espada. One of the Espada he spotted after looking at the ones previously mentioned was Nnoitra. He was easy to spot since he was a black cat with one eye closed; actually, it looked like it was sunk into his skull. I guess that was the equivalent of his eye patch, though it would've made more sense if it was white.

The next was a bright green kitten that used to be in their ranks; Nell, who was currently hiding behind Ichigo, a bright orange kitten with chocolate brown eyes. He glared defiantly at anyone who wasn't a trusted person coming near them. Another recognizable kitten that Gin spotted was Starrk, a dark brown kitten who was yawning while a small blond kitten was chasing her tail; it was Starrk's fraccion, Lillynette. Another Espada was Harribel, a blond kitten with bright brown eyes searching all around her. Zommari, whom was a dark brown kitten, was standing behind Tosen, whom was... purple? Well, both of his eyes were sunk in also, indicating that he was blind now. Barragan was lying against the far east corner opposite of Gin, looking like an old brown cat with a white mustache.

The soul reapers weren't much better off. Mayuri was trying to walk with four legs (wasn't succeeding much, by the way). He was one of the hardest to spot, considering he had purple fur with golden eyes, but his laugh gave him away. Nemu also had purple fur, but she was small and quiet; also, following Mayuri, which tend to lead the others into believing that she was Nemu. Next to Ichigo was Rukia and Byakura, whom were both black kittens, except Rukia was smaller and didn't have small white lines on her head. Ukitake was also behind them, a white kitten coughing into his... paw? Yeah, that works!

Toushirou was also trying to walk, but fell flat on his face instead. He was also a white kitten, but he had cerulean eyes instead of gold. Also, yelling at the orange laughing cat kind of gave him and Matsumoto away. Near them was Kenpachi, a large kitten with black fur and a little bell tattooed into his ears. Sitting on his back was Yachiru, a small pink kitten with bright green eyes. Yumichika, a purple kitten with little feathers coming off of his right eye, was trying to find out who the black kitten next to him was. It turned out to be Ikkaku because he smacked Ichigo in the head for saying something about being a bald kitten instead of having fur or something to that effect. Unohana, a black cat with a small braid underneath her head and brown eyes, was checking almost everyone with Isane, a light purple cat with brown eyes, at her side. Kira was a blond cat with what looked like fur over his right eye, letting one brown eye shine out. Sui-Feng was also trying to walk on four legs, but she seemed to get it more that the others (besides Grimmjow, of course). She was a dark purple cat with a little one of her braid thingys on each side of her head.

Orihime was also hiding behind Ichigo; she was also an orange kitten, but she had her blue pins pierced into her ears. Uryu was a black cat with a little cross on his right front paw, portraying his Quincy aspect. Chad was a big black kitten with some white and purple lines on his left front leg, showing his human power.

That seemed like all of them, until another white kitten with golden irises and black pupils and scleroses. Ichigo widened his eyes before hissing at him. "Hey, don't hiss at me like that, King." The kitten smirked at Ichigo. "Now don't tell me that you forgot about your own hollow, King?"

"Who are you?" Rukia asks stepping in front of Ichigo... er, try to, anyways. In other words, she fell flat on her face. The mystery kitten bowed his head, introducing himself as Ogichi Shirosaki. Ichigo was confused. "You have a name?" Before Ogichi could respond, they all heard squealing. You could just _feel_ the atmosphere drop a couple of centimeters and the fear rise by several miles.

Why, you may ask?

There were girls squealing over them right above them with too much make up and very little clothes on. Lord have mercy on them now.

* * *

><p>I was tired and sore after a day's beating at the local dojo in town. I yawned and stretched my sore muscles, so ready for a nap in bed, when I heard the dreadful sound of squeals. I groaned. '<em>Don't look, don't look, don't look...'<em> Needless to say, my curiosity won. I looked down the alleyway I was passing. I was disgusted to see that the cheerleading group at my school was huddling over a box, which seemed to emit some hissing sounds.

I only discovered what they were squealing over when one of them (I was disgusted to say that it was one of the head preps, Britney) held up a hissing... blue kitten? I didn't know that blue kittens existed. I sighed and leaned against the entryway of the alley and made myself known.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Yeah, that was me. Britney jumped, her perfect chestnut colored hair flying over her shoulder. Her green eyes narrowed in disgust right back at me when she realized it was me.

"What do you want, Kat?" She hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"I came to see what the horrendous squealing was about, and then I see you ugly monsters molesting that poor kitten." I said, using my fake innocent voice, _knowing_ that it annoyed them to absolutely no end for me to use it. "And if I'm correct, he doesn't like you touching him." I frowned, seeing the other girls picking up equally strange kittens. Sabrina, a cheerleader with black and blue eyes, was cuddling a pink kitten, who looked like he was trying to get away from the touchy girl. The others picked up either white or black kittens. I felt so sorry for those kittens.

"I don't think it matters to you, now does it, Kitty-Kat?" Britney smirked, using the dreaded nickname that most of the school population gave to me. I growled and then thought of something.

"How about you set them down and see who the cats run to?" She narrowed her eyes. I smirked.

"That's stupid; they don't have brains!" The blue kitten in her arms hissed and started to struggle even more against her hold.

"Well, neither do you, but you don't hear me insulting you, now do you?" I raised an eyebrow. She recognized the insult and growled. "Well?" I asked. She decided to throw the cat at me. I caught him, and the poor thing decided to turn in my arms and hiss at the bitch.

"Whatever, keep them!" She turned to the other end of the alleyway. "Come on, let's go leave the Kitty-Kat alone with her only friends." I sighed at her stupidity and felt a slight pain in my arm. I looked down to see that the blue cat in my arm was sinking his claws into my arm, growling at the back of the girls with narrowed blue eyes.

I smirked. "Glad we have the same opinion of them." The cat looked up at me through narrowed eyes before settling down in my arms. I walked over carefully to the large box and was shocked to see a lot of kittens and cats in the box. They all stopped their fussing to look up at me. I shrugged and set the blue kitten in the box. "Well, since you guys and girls look kind of hungry, how about I take you home? Besides, I doubt you would want to see their ugly mugs again."

I looked around, completely ignoring the fact that I was talking aloud to cats. Well, not like I could talk to an actual human being at the moment, now can I? There was a wagon large enough for the cats to fit in nearby. I smiled and brought it over. "Hey, I need you guys to climb into the wagon." They all looked at each other, then at the wagon, and more than half of them decided to climb into the red wagon.

I raised an eyebrow at that. "You can all understand English?" I asked. They all nodded their heads. I grinned. "Cool." I looked at the kittens in the box. "Well, if you hold on for a minute, I'll get a smaller box." I had to dig through the trash before I found a square box that I could carry. It seemed clean enough so I could use it, so I did. The rest of the kittens climbed willingly into the box except for a silver kitten with it's eyes closed. I raised an eyebrow at him (I'm assuming it's a guy) and sighed. "Let me guess, you want to ride on my shoulder?" The kitten grinned (which I thought was a bit weird, but went along with it) and nodded it's head. I shrugged and picked him up. "Be my guest, though if you do drop, you're walking." The kitten seemed to shrug before sitting on my leather clad shoulder.

We were off towards my house where I could take care of them.

* * *

><p>I plopped on the couch after setting everyone down onto the oak floor and sighed. Walking four miles while pulling a wagon and carrying a box at the same time isn't as easy as it seems, especially after my Tae-Kwon-Doe lesson today. I sighed again, and went up to the box and carefully let everyone out. The kittens in the wagon had already climbed out and the silver kitten on my shoulder was still there. Thankfully, he didn't fall off once. I looked at them all, carefully observing how they seemed to split into two large groups.<p>

I grinned, loving what was going to happen next. "Now is time for the naming." They all looked kind of scared; must've been my wide-ass grin, which I call my Gin Grin. "Now, who wants to go first." None of them moved. I sighed and decided to pick one at random.

I picked up an orange kitten with little blue stars pierced into her ears. She seemed really happy and cuddled up to me. "Aw, you're adorable!" I gushed. Alright, fine, sue me! I love cats; there's just something about them that attracts me to them. "Now let's see..." I thought for a moment and looked at her earrings. "You remind me of Orihime, but that's too easy..." I mumbled to myself. I smiled. "How about Princess? I know 'hime' in Japanese means Princess, right? So that's your name." I set her down to the side of me, ready to pick the next one.

A white one actually walked up to me and meowed before coughing a bit. I almost cried at that. "Now you remind me of Jushirou!" I cried, carefully picking up the sick cat. Actually, it seemed to give me a calculating look before sniffing my hands and meowing again. "Well, again, too easy, but I think I'll call you Snowflake, since you're white." Then I frowned and looked at the rest of them. "Damn, there's a lot of black and white kittens." I put him down next to Princess when the silver one from earlier slinked up. I immediately knew what he was going to be called. "You remind me of Gin, one of my favorites off of Bleach, but I think I'm going to call you Silver, since gin means silver."

I was happy with that one, so I set him down with the other two, but he crawled into my lap and just curled up there. I raised an eyebrow at that, but left him be. "So, how about one of the blond ones?" I asked myself. I decided to pick up a blond male that had some fur covering his left eye. "You remind me of Izuru, but I'm going to call you Blondy, since I have no idea what that means." I set him down with Princess and Snowflake, careful not to squish Silver in my lap.

My eye spot a red and black cat that was glaring at me. I stuck my tounge out at the thing and was glad to see that I got a reaction out of the kitten. I grinned and got him next. I hummed, examining the marks. "You remind me of Renji, the one with the pineapple hair." The kitten hissed. I raised my eyebrow. "Hostile, aren't you? Just for that, I'm calling you Pineapple." I set him down beside me, happy that I shocked him. I turned a critical eye to the rest of them. "Yes, I will give you awful names if I either don't like you or you give me hostility, got it?" Some of them nodded their heads, but I think they all got the message.

Two black cats came up to me next. One of them was small and female while the other was a bit bigger and had little white lines on his head, kind of like the white things on Byakuya's head. I pointed to the bigger cat. "You remind me of Byakuya, so I'll call you Orchid, since 'byakuya' means 'white orchid' in Japanese." I was proud of myself for remembering most of the meanings of the names in my favorite anime, Bleach. "And you," the smaller one 'meowed' in a questioning way. "Remind me of Rukia, but since I have no idea what that means and I don't like the meaning of Kuchiki, I think I'll name you Snow White, in honor of Rukia's zanpackto." I was happy, but Snow White seemed a little shocked, her violet eyes wide. "Hey, be glad it isn't shadow!" I herded them to the side to make room for the orange kitten and green kitten coming up behind them. I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes at the green kitten.

"I've never seen a green kitten before; frankly, I don't even think that's genetically possible, but meh," I shrugged my shoulders. "Not my place to say. Anyways, you remind me of Nell, the poor Espada that got turned into a small child." I smirked. "Her final form is freaking awesome, so I'll call you Knight in honor of her zanpackto." I then turned my head to the other orange cat, who was looking at me through slitted brown eyes. "You remind me of Ichigo, the main character of Bleach. And just because, I'll call you Strawberry, since 'ichigo' means 'strawberry' or 'one protector,' but I'm going to call you Strawberry just for shits and giggles." I grinned and watched as they both walked off to join the others.

Four cats came up; one black female, one light purple (what the hell?) female, one dark purple (again, what the hell!) female and a purple male. "Damn, you all have strange colors. But like I said, not my place to say, so..." My eyes looked to the black female, who had a small black braid under her head. "You remind me of Unohana and you could be Isane," I was referring to the light purple female. "So I'll call the black one Medic and the light purple one Sound." The purple male with golden eyes seemed to scoff at me.

"What, you want something worse that Pineapple?" I asked, scoffing at him in return. "You remind me of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the crazy twelfth division captain in the Soul Society, so I'll call you Doctor and you're follower reminds me of Nemu, so I'll call her Puppet." I pushed the four over to let others through. It seemed like I didn't have to choose at random now since two more walked up. The black male was huge with bells pierced into his ears and a little pink kitten hanging off of him. I grinned. "Good, you two remind me of two of my favorite characters, Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru, so I'll call the black one Shadow and the pink one Candy, since I know Yachiru loves candy."

There weren't many left by the time a small white male cat and an orange female cat strode up. The white male glared up at me with his blue eyes and I was reminded of Toushirou Hitsugaya. "You remind me of one of my other favorite characters, Toushirou Hitsugaya, so I think I'll name you White, since I know shiro means white in Japanese and you remind me of his lazy, but awesome, lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, so I'll call you Neko, in honor of her zanpackto. Still..." I thought for a bit. "I have a feeling that you'll all remind me of someone in Bleach." I shrugged and gently pushed them over as a few more came over.

One was a purple female with braid looking things on either side of her head, another was a black male with weird red marks coming off of his eyes, and the last one was a purple male with feathers coming off of his right eye. "Okay then," I said, staring at the two males. "The female reminds me of Sui-Feng, captain of the second division, so I'll call you Water because I think it means water, but I'm not very sure. And you two," I looked at the two males. "You two remind me of Ikkaku and Yumichika, so I'll call the black male Dragon in honor of Ikkaku's zanpackto and the feathered male Peacock, since Yumichika reminds me of a really vain peacock that I met once." I smirked. "That was one of the most interesting days in my life." I shook my head of the oncoming memories and ushered them to the side. A dark brown male came up with white and red markings on his front left leg.

"You remind me of Chad, Ichigo's Mexican friend, so I'll call you Morte in honor of his tattoo, Amore e Morte, 'Love and Death' in Italian." Morte nodded his head and went to go beside Strawberry, who was still fuming about his name. Four more cats came up to me; a black male with green eyes and green tear-like streaks under his eyes, the blue male from earlier, a blond female, and a pink male (feel so sorry for that guy).

"Okay, this is easy, since it seems that you guys remind me of the Espadas. Now, the black male reminds me of Ulquiorra, so you shall be called Devil for his release form, the blue one shall be called Blueberry," I stopped to see the blue one hissing at me. "Or Kat, if you prefer that." He growled, but settled a little. "Reason being is that you remind me of Grimmjow, whom I think of as a possessive blueberry, so you shall be known as Blueberry. The blond female reminds me of Harribel, so I will call you Samurai for her exceptional abilities using the sword." She nods, and walks to the opposite side of me along with Blueberry and Devil. I turned to the pink one. "You remind me of Szayel Apporo Granz, the scientist of the Espada, so I'll call you Concubine based on one of his abilities." The cat looks at me like I was the next experimentation. "Look at me like that again and I will name you Bubblegum. You know what, I'll name you Bubblegum anyway, because I do agree with Mayuri on something." I sighed. That was one of the coolest fights in Hueco Mundo.

I shook myself out of that as five cats walked up to me. There was a brown male with a yellow female and he looked really tired, another brown male with a white mustache (that looks really weird), a dark brown male with black diamond markings, and a large brown male with red marks underneath his eyes. "Okay, the brown male with the yellow male reminds me of Starrk and Lillynette, so I'll name him Coyote and Lily, because I actually like those names. The one with the mustache reminds me of Barragan, so I'll call you Timer because Barragan is old and thinks he rules over time." I sighed and shook my head before turning to the last two males. "The one with the black diamond markings reminds me of Zommari, so I'll call you Eyeball, and the large one reminds me of Yammy, so you'll be called Ape for your large appearance, which is similar to Yammy's appearance compared to Ulquiorra's size."

I looked around to notice that there were only two more cats, both males, and they both reminded me of two characters that I didn't like very much. "Okay, so the brown male reminds me of Aizen, so I'll call you Illusion, even though I don't like him very much, and the purple male reminds me Tosen, so I'll call him Bug for his zanpackto, even though I don't like him very much either." I looked around at everyone and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so we have Princess [Orihime], Silver [Gin], Snowflake [Jushirou], Blondy [Izuru], Pineapple [Renji], Orchid [Byakuya], Snow White [Rukia], Knight [Nell], Strawberry [Ichigo], Medic [Unohana], Sound [Isane], Doctor [Mayuri], Puppet [Nemu], Shadow [Kenpachi], Candy [Yachiru], White [Toushirou], Neko [Rangiku], Water [Sui-Feng], Dragon [Ikkaku], Peacock [Yumichika], Morte [Chad], Devil [Ulquiorra], Blueberry [Grimmjow], Samurai [Harribel], Bubblegum [Szayel], Coyote [Starrk], Lily [Lillynette], Timer [Barragan], Eyeball [Zommari], Ape [Yammy], Illusion [Aizen], Bug [Tosen]. Damn, that's a lot of cats." I said, counting off around 32 cats. "How the hell am I supposed to clean up after you all? You know what, I'm going to worry about that later; first order of business is to get you all some food, and I think you'll all enjoy some fish, correct?"

I got up after pushing Silver off of my lap before going to the kitchen to find six or seven fish to feed the 32 cats that I have.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>You guys like this? If you do, good; because IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO TYPE THIS DAMN CHAPTER UP! Anyways, just for a not, all of the names in these brackets [word] means that the main character doesn't know who it is; it is purely for the readers to know which cat is which. Don't worry, I will put up a list of it before the next chapter so you have something to refer to.<span>_**

****Anyways, please review! I would like to get comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry** for the lateness!**  
><em>**

**_Anyways, here's the list so you people can refer back to it anytime during this chapter :) Also, there's going to be a couple of additions, so be on the lookout for that!  
><em>**

**_Orihime - Princess  
>Gin - Silver<br>Jushirou - Snowflake  
>Izuru - Blondy<br>Renji - Pineapple  
>Byakuya - Orchid<br>Rukia - Snow White  
>Nell - Knight<br>Ichigo - Strawberry  
>Unohana - Medic<br>Isane - Sound  
>Mayuri - Doctor<br>Nemu - Puppet  
>Kenpachi - Shadow<br>Yachiru - Candy  
>Toushirou - White<br>Rangiku - Neko  
>Sui-Feng - Water<br>Ikakku - Dragon  
>Yumichika - Peacock<br>Chad - Morte  
>Ulquiorra - Devil<br>Grimmjow - Blueberry  
>Harribel - Samurai<br>Szayel - Bubblegum  
>Starrk - Coyote<br>Lillynette - Lily  
>Barragan - Timer<br>Zommari - Eyeball  
>Yammy - Ape<br>Aizen - Illusion  
>Tosen - Bug<br>(NEW) Ogichi - Ogichi  
>(NEW) Uryuu - Arrowhead<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kitty-Cat<br>_**

**_Chapter Two  
><em>**

"So, we're kittens in the care of some woman we don't know, and we don't know how we got here or how we get ourselves out of this mess." Renji commented while everyone chowed down on some fish that the woman, who introduced herself as Chase Brondale, while trying to come up of a way to go back to their own world. 'Cause, frankly, this was a weird world; to them anyways._  
><em>

"But she knows our names." Rangiku pointed out to the black and red kitten. He nodded his head to the orange lieutenant, agreeing with her. "So, we need more information and see if she knows more about us." Toushirou gave his lieutenant a weary look, wondering when she got so serious about all of this. He shook his head and continued to quietly munch on his fraction of the fish.

"Well, now that that's settled..." Ichigo said, gulping down his last bite. "Where's Uryuu and Ogichi?"

* * *

><p>"Don't you think they're so cute?" Uryuu covered his cat ears, hoping for some peace and quiet, and also wondering where the others went. "I like the black one!" He felt himself being picked up and cuddled against one of the girls' chests. Yeah, Uryuu didn't enjoy this one bit; it was way too embarrassing. Ogichi, on the other hand...<p>

"I like the white one!" Ogichi was soaking up the attention like the attention whore he was, although Uryuu could barely blame him; he was rarely out in the real world. "What should we do with them?" The one that was holding Uryuu asked another girl, whom was sitting on a bean-chair thinking deeply about something or other. A feral grin passed over her lips, seeming like she just won the lottery and was proudly bragging about it to her mortal enemy.

"How about we use them for our next prank?" Her voice had a hint of cruelty in them, and the sultry silkiness added to the fact that she was more than likely a whore; in Uryuu's mind anyway.

"Hey, Quincy," Uryuu looked down at the only other cat in the room, which happened to be Ogichi Shirosaki. He didn't look to be too happy at the moment. "How about we try and get out of here?" Uryuu sighed happily, finally hearing something good.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit, but the question is," He looked around the ungodly pink room. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"We could bring them to school with us tomorrow; then we'll initiate our plan." That caught both cats' attention, finally pulling them to the conversation the scantily-clad teenagers were having. "But we have to be careful; we could get in trouble just for bringing animals to school, and then the prank..." One of the girls, a blonde with bright green eyes seemed uncertain about it.

The supposed leader, a girl with long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, shook her head at the other girl's words. "Don't worry about it." She waved a nonchalant hand at her. "We won't be caught; I can guarantee it." Her grin reminded Uryuu of Grimmjow's when they first met. It wasn't very pleasant.

The blonde sighed and stood up, gathering both of the cats in her arms. "Well, you have planning the details, but I need to go home; my mom wants me to be home before eight o'clock so we can have dinner." She walked out of the door, carefully cuddling both cats. The blonde walked a few blocks, then stopped, looking both ways, then dashed into a nearby alleyway, carefully looking to see that nobody was there to witness what she was about to do.

Ogichi was curious, but decided not to say a word (or mrow, whichever one works) in favor of seeing what would happen. The blonde continued to dash down alleyways and nameless streets before coming before a somewhat run-down complex. She looked both ways again before going to the top to the very right to room 15, the last room on the right. She carefully set down both kittens, rang the doorbell, and ran for dear life.

Uryuu didn't know what to do, so he stayed there, wondering why she acted the way she did when the door suddenly opened up, revealing the woman that saved them from earlier. She looked both ways before looking down at the cats on her porch. "Hey, two more!" She then slapped her forehead in irritation, it seemed. "I swear, taking care of thirty-four cats is going to kill me." She then crouched down in front of the cats, looking at them with a critical eye. She then pointed a finger at them. "Can you two understand me?" Uryuu and Ogichi looked at each other, looked at the strange woman, and nodded. She sighed before getting up and out of the way. "Well, how about you guys come in? I have some fish if you're hungry." Ogichi seemed to 'grin' before sauntering inside and rubbing against the girl's legs.

"Well, aren't you a happy camper?" Ogichi was then picked up to look straight into chocolate brown eyes that seemed to scrutinize him. "I have to say, you two are probably related to these cats here, right?" She then picked up Uryuu (after asking of course) and led them to the kitchen, where everyone else was at. Ogichi nodded when he recognized his 'King' in the bunch.

"Good." She set them both down and disappeared for a bit before coming back with a small fish for the both of them. She then set it down in front of them, watching them attack it in hunger. "Okay, since I named everyone else, I have got to name you two." Uryuu looked up at that sentence, a little cautious of what was going to happen. The strange woman picked up Uryuu first, scrutinizing him before her eyes caught a hold of the small cross on his arm.

"Hey, you remind me of the Quincy, Uryuu!" She exclaimed. Uryuu sat there in dumb shock at the mention of his name. "How about I name you Arrowhead in honor of his powers? Also, the white cross on your arm kind of reminds me of Uryuu's Quincy bracelet." She set him down, watching him back away slowly from her. She then scoffed, "Well, at least it isn't as bad as Strawberry, Pineapple, or Bubblegum, okay!" Uryuu had to choke back his laughter from the names. Who in the world had become those degrading names?

"And you," she picked up Ogichi, who apparantelly caught on that this woman probably knew something about him. Her face practically lit up when her eyes saw what Ogichi's looked like. "You remind me of Ogichi Shirosaki, Ichigo's Hollow and part Zanpackto!"

'_Holy shit,'_ Ogichi thought. '_How in the hell does she know that?'_

"So, in honor of my most favorite and epic character in all of Bleach, I shall name you," Everyone waited with baited breath at the pause. That is, until her 'Gin grin' showed up again. "Ogichi." Howls of protest came up from behind her while Ogichi was smiling evilly and happily in her hands. "Oi, you guys want worst names than what I've given you?" Dead silence.

Uryuu shivered. Just what did this woman do to everyone here? "Anyways, my name is Chase Brondale, nice to meet you. I assume that you can understand what I'm saying, correct?" Both cats nodded their head. Chase set them down and got up, brushing herself off as she did so. "Well, you guys be good and socialize, alright? I need to get some sleep before school, so night." She then left, the only light left on was a lamp left on by the green couch in the living room.

Ogichi smirked. "Seems like she knows about us, right?" Ichigo growled, his fur bristling from jealousy and anger. Ogichi scoffed. "Oh, please, don't get so offended that she favors me out of all of you!"

"Yes, but you're still alive and here!" Ichigo howled. This initiated a butting of heads and a pissing contest between the two. Actually, it was more like a 'who could growl the loudest' and 'who could keep their glare the longest' kind of pissing contest.

Uryuu sighed and padded off, wandering what the hell happened to them to make them... cats.

"Well, we need to get together and make up a plan to get ourselves out of this mess." Renji finally padded up, a semi-thinking face on his face.

"I agree." Toushirou said, Rangiku following behind him as he sat next to the red-headed lieutenant. "But first, we need to know how we got here and why, and then we need to find out how to get ourselves back to our original forms, and then," Toushirou turned his head to the direction of Chase's room. "We need to find out how much she knows of us and them. Then we could get out of here." Everyone else nodded in agreement; the soul reapers anyways. The espadas hung back and just listened, Aizen basically saying the same thing to them.

Rangiku then yawned, showing how late it really was. "Well, can we find this out tomorrow? I'm pooped, and it is midnight." Toushirou sighed in aggravation, but agreed and went to go find a spot to sleep. Everyone else slowly scattered off, some of them staying in groups. The only ones that were left awake were Grimmjow, Gin, and Ogichi. All three of them looked at each other, the bedroom door, each other again, and seemed to silently agree on something before heading to the door.

Gin pushed open the door with his head while Grimmjow weaved his way around him to find the bed. "Hey guys." A sleepy voice alerted them to the semi-awake woman in the room. "Do you not want to sleep with the others?" In response to that, all three jumped on the bed (after climbing up the posts) and curled up on her pillow. Chase shrugged, deciding that she was too tired to question anything at the moment. "Night."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, the internet at my house is down at the moment, so 1. I won't be updating much, and 2. I can't really do anything at the moment. So this is basically an apology for not updating sooner.<em>**

**_Anyways, shoutouts!_**

Kiki on The Momo Tree _**Glad you liked it! and thank you :) took me a bit to come up with it! Um, sorry, but which Snow? There's two or three of them DX I have :) As you can see ^^**_

metsfan101 **_Thank you and THANK YOU for the grade :)_**

Suki Miko _**OMG, I LOVE YOU! And yes, thank you :) The reason being is that you said thank you to me in Japanese XD *squee* Sorry, fangirl moment :) You're welcome :)**_

13 **_ Why thank you :) I will when I can, but like I said, internet's down :/ But I will try :D_**

AngelFallen666 _**Thanks, but as you can see, I didn't ^^ Love your pen name, by the way :)**_

_**I swear I'll update as soon as I can (which is when I get the internet back up or I'm using a friend's computer), but I do hope you guys like this chapter :)**_

_**~Roses for the Dead~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Okay, I decided that I'm being a lazy bitch and will try to update more often Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^

Please give reviews!

I do not own any of the Bleach characters... *smirk* A lot of things would've happened differently if I did ^^

**_Orihime - Princess  
>Gin - Silver<br>Jushirou - Snowflake  
>Izuru - Blondy<br>Renji - Pineapple  
>Byakuya - Orchid<br>Rukia - Snow White  
>Nell - Knight<br>Ichigo - Strawberry  
>Unohana - Medic<br>Isane - Sound  
>Mayuri - Doctor<br>Nemu - Puppet  
>Kenpachi - Shadow<br>Yachiru - Candy  
>Toushirou - White<br>Rangiku - Neko  
>Sui-Feng - Water<br>Ikakku - Dragon  
>Yumichika - Peacock<br>Chad - Morte  
>Ulquiorra - Devil<br>Grimmjow - Blueberry  
>Harribel - Samurai<br>Szayel - Bubblegum  
>Starrk - Coyote<br>Lillynette - Lily  
>Barragan - Timer<br>Zommari - Eyeball  
>Yammy - Ape<br>Aizen - Illusion  
>Tosen - Bug<br>Ogichi - Ogichi  
>Uryuu - Arrowhead<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>KittyCat<span>_**

**_Chapter 3  
><em>**

"Well guys," Chase settled her messenger bag on her shoulder and looked back at the many kittens in her home. "I'm going to be gone for a while. No opening doors, don't answer the phone, and for Kami's sake," She glared at them all. "If I find my room or my food supply messed with, I swear I will neuter and spay every last one of you." No one could deny the shivers that ran down their spines. Then the smile was back on her face, as if she never said something that could potentially scar all of them for life. "See ya, guys!"

The door shut behind her, and the resounding lock reminded them all that they couldn't escape.

It was silent before everyone, and I do mean _everyone_, sat in a circle, not really sure what to do. Soul reapers and espadas alike stared at each other, not entirely comfortable with the atmosphere that was suddenly hanging off of their shoulders. This was actually the first instance in where both sides were together alone with nothing to do.

Ogichi grinned. '_Well, this could be fun...' _He thought, glancing at everyone with his golden eyes. Tension was high, and it didn't look like it was coming down any time soon. Uryuu climbed up on the sofa, not really wanting to be a part of what he knew was going to happen. Ogichi joined him, noticing the way the Quincy scooted as far away as he could which wasn't very far.

"Let the fun begin..." Ogichi purred maliciously.

* * *

><p>Ugh, school. It's absolutely draining, and I have a sneaking suspicion that it's a draining facility that keeps kids imagination under lock and key for the rest of their lives.<p>

Yeah, I have this conspiracy fetish that seriously needs to get checked... Oh well, it's still fun!

Everyone was already at school, but they were all out. Good, I wasn't late yet. Everyone spared a glance at me as I walked past. Yes, it was that cliche, especially when they all moved out of my way as I walked. I sneered at every one of them; they didn't know me, they never will.

The bell rang, everyone running up and trying to bump me as they want. Kinda glad I was faster than that. Sadly, I wasn't the first to go through the door. When I opened the door, a bucket of water and a screeching cheerleader fell on me. I coughed from being knocked on my back and the surprise that was sprung onto me. My sensei would so not approve of this...

"Where are they?" I finally took notice that it was Britney on me. In my opinion, she looked a bit like a harpy would if she was as pretty as Britney was. She snarled and asked again.

I pushed her off and sat up. "Well, if you would classify who 'they' are, I might be able to tell you." I hissed back. I barely noticed the chanting circle around us and the quickly approaching teachers. She growled and got off, pulling me up with her. "My kittens! Where are they?!" I raised an eyebrow at her and pushed her hand off of me, brushing down my wrinkled outfit now. "Well, what do they look like?"

With that, she swung at me with her nails out, making me liken her to a sincerely pissed off cat. As soon as those nails let go, I felt the skin rip a bit and pain quickly shoot through my cheek. I growled. "Oh, it's _on_ now, bitch."

* * *

><p>For several hours, the kittens (and cats) stared at each other, wondering what the hell to do. In that time, Ogichi figured out where the food was, how to work the TV, and groomed himself three times. Uryu just watched, bored, though he was mildly interested to see where the hell the food was. Grimmjow sighed and sulked to a corner, not really wanting to take part in a fight for once.<p>

Then his cerulean eyes strayed to the slightly ajar door of their hostess's bedroom. A sneaky idea ran across his mind, and with that, he sauntered into the room, followed by everyone else. Hey, curiosity killed the cat!

Heh, get it? Ah, never mind...

They were struck by all of the clutter that was there! Posters lined the wall and the ceiling, and if it wasn't a poster, it was a drawing or weapon of some sort. Clothing was haphazardly thrown around the room and her bed was unmade. The cats carefully picked their way around the clutter, climbing up onto the bed. "So, what the hell do we do now?" Grimmjow asked, a little ticked.

The Espada and Ex-Soul Reapers were on the top half of the bed, which had the pillow. Everyone else, including Ogichi, was at the foot rest of the bed, wondering the same thing as Grimmjow.

None of them trusted the other.

* * *

><p>The principle ran a hand down his face and sighed. "Would you please tell me what in the world happened?!"<p>

Okay, so I might have expected that someone would have alerted a teacher or the principle, but it still came as a surprise to me that no one told anybody what the hell was going on, other than the usual 'there's a cat fight.'

I'm still extremely proud of the fact of the blood running down Britney's face. Hey, she was the one who attacked me first! And I asked honest questions! Seriously, I shouldn't be here for this. Though calling her a bitch might have been a little overboard...

"She jumped me." I replied, leaning back with my arms crossed. "She snarled at me, I asked some questions that pertained as to why she snarled at me, then she decided to attack me." I grinned, not really that guilty over what I did. "Britney started it, and I returned the favor." He glared at us, his irritation showing through again.

The bitch growled at me silently and turned on her 'charm,' hoping to win over the principal's heart. "Sir, she was the one who attacked me!" Even the tears were escalating down her face. I'm surprised she didn't pull this sooner. Maybe that's why she had her head down...

"Both of you are suspended for two weeks." Britney cried in exasperation. Me, on the other hand, I was just glad it wasn't expulsion. Besides that, it gives me time to take care of my cats, bills, and my training. "For now, go to the rest of your classes. Your two week suspension starts tomorrow." He waved his hand in dismissal for us.

Well, shit, I was hoping that suspension would start now. Oh, well, can't have everything. Maybe I can pwn my teachers into giving me my stuff for the next two weeks...

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm home!" All cats jumped from their nap and raced out of Chase's room, freezing when they saw the utter look of murder that she had on her face. Slamming the door behind her, Chase continued to stomp around the apartment, throwing open random cabinets and drawers, looking for something. She brought out a small orange bottle, shook out two white pills, and sighed, finally relaxing.<p>

She finally looked down at the shocked kittens and laughed at their pathetic faces. "I'm not pissed anymore, so be happy." Some shivered while others wondered what would happen if she was pissed. "Now, who wants fish?" Gin, Grimmjow, and Ogichi were the first to follow as the others slowly crept behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my dear readers~ I'm in a much better mood and I'm getting back into my writing :D One of my good friends on here has been patiently waiting for me to update, so this chapter is dedicated to her xD ( 13 you are amazing!) <strong>

**Shout outs!**

**Suki Miko Thank you~ And you'll see; that comes in later chapters :3 No, thank you! I'm so honored, really :D**

**Angel-But-A-Demon By the way, love the pen name! And thank you :)**

**DGtnsl Ah, thanks :) Don't worry, Uryu gets forgotten a lot xD I nearly forgot about him until the story started :3**

**Thanks so much for waiting! I wouldn't be surprised if my readers had gone down, actually xD But please review, favorite, and keep an eye on this story! PM me and kick my ass if I seem to be taking too long XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Okay, I decided that I'm being a lazy bitch and will try to update more often Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^

Please give reviews!

I do not own any of the Bleach characters... *smirk* A lot of things would've happened differently if I did ^^

**_Orihime - Princess  
>Gin - Silver<br>Jushirou - Snowflake  
>Izuru - Blondy<br>Renji - Pineapple  
>Byakuya - Orchid<br>Rukia - Snow White  
>Nell - Knight<br>Ichigo - Strawberry  
>Unohana - Medic<br>Isane - Sound  
>Mayuri - Doctor<br>Nemu - Puppet  
>Kenpachi - Shadow<br>Yachiru - Candy  
>Toushirou - White<br>Rangiku - Neko  
>Sui-Feng - Water<br>Ikakku - Dragon  
>Yumichika - Peacock<br>Chad - Morte  
>Ulquiorra - Devil<br>Grimmjow - Blueberry  
>Harribel - Samurai<br>Szayel - Bubblegum  
>Starrk - Coyote<br>Lillynette - Lily  
>Barragan - Timer<br>Zommari - Eyeball  
>Yammy - Ape<br>Aizen - Illusion  
>Tosen - Bug<br>Ogichi - Ogichi  
>Uryuu - Arrowhead<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>KittyCat<span>_**

**_Chapter 4  
><em>**

Chase was not happy.

Along with her suspension from school, her Sensei decided that it would be _wonderful_ to also have her suspended from martial arts for the same amount of time. So, she didn't have a way to vent her frustrations, and she technically couldn't get on school grounds. This left Chase more time for her job, but she particularly didn't want to go right now.

"Ugh..." She was lying on the couch, an arm over her forehead, wandering what the hell to do. "Decisions..."

A little mew made her look down to the floor and almost jump, seeing 34 pairs of eyes looking up at her. "Oi! Quit looking so damn adorable!" A few seemed to start laughing at this. Then Chase got the 'brilliant' idea to show them the anime Bleach.

Thus, her 'Gin grin' decided to make itself present. "You know..." The cats felt like the temperature dropped a few (several) degrees. "Since you all remind me of Bleach..." Chase got up, eyes lighting up in excitement. "I can show you the anime!" Feeling much better now, Chase stood up and went to her anime cupboard, grabbing the first season of Bleach.

When she looked back at the cats, they were all looking at Ichigo Kurasaki like they had all seen a ghost. "Hey now, no oogling my collection! Though you would probably have to fight Orihime and Rukia for this one..." Chase giggled at the shocked looks sent her way. Most of the kittens seemed to be laughing their asses off.

She pulled her couch in front of the tv (she didn't want the cats to crane their necks looking up at it) and promptly told all of them to 'move their god damn asses on the couch or else she's going to use their pelts as her blanket' and put in the DVD.

* * *

><p>'<em>This can not be happening...' <em>Ichigo thought. He was watching his shinigami life begin and pass by. There was the time that Chad was helping that bird (Ichigo was so going to have a talk with him about that.) and when the school was attacked by Hollows (he nearly had a heart attack on that one) that made him realize; Ichigo didn't know much about what happened outside of his own personal life.

Kinda made him wonder if he was selfish that way.

Oh, well, can't think much of it anyways.

Besides, the show was more interesting. But when he finally came back into the world of the living, Chase paused the TV and turned to the cats and kittens with a wide smile. Ichigo internally groaned; he wanted to know what happened next!

"So, what did you guys think?" Everyone yowled in protest at the TV being paused. She rolled her eyes, amusement clearly written on her face. "Well, you guys seemed to enjoy that. Well, I have to go to work and turn off the TV, alright? I don't want to pay an expensive electric bill, alright?" The TV was promptly turned off as she spoke, her yawn breaking through. Mumbles escaped through her mouth as she closed and locked the door to her room.

"What the hell just happened?" Toushirou asked, not caring that he cursed in front of everyone. Grimmjow was, personally, shocked. "You weren't born a soul reaper? What the hell?!" He was pissed because, in his mind, he had been fighting a fake. He was fighting a strong fake, though, and that thought calmed Grimmjow down a bit.

The door opened again, and Chase quickly grabbed a jacket and covered up for the cold night outside. "Alright then, no electronics are to be turned on, no answering the phone, no answering the door for strangers unless they have chocolate, yadda yadda yadda, you guys know the rules. Kay, see ya later!" With that, the kittens and cats were, again, left alone in a stranger's apartment.

Joy.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So, there's another chapter :) I know not much happens, but I personally think that introducing the Bleach cast to Bleach is a pretty big point, don't you think? Oh well, just tell me when you get to review :)<span>_**

**_SHOUT OUTS!_**

_The Literate Wolf **Love the name :) Thank you ^^ and hope to see another review of yours soon :)**_

_Bookgal7 **Nnoitra? He's there, but he's pretty silent at the moment, so he's just... there at the moment Sorry if I don't mention some arrancars or soul reapers, but most will play more of a part than most xD Thank you :) and hope you decide to favorite soon :D**_

_CaribbeanTrinidadian **Thank you and hope you review again :D**_

_Monkey D. Writer **Nice name, by the way :) Thank you x) Glad you do :)**_

_vocaloid16animelover **Thank you :) and I did, as you can see xD**_

_Konata the Cat Demon **That's why I thought of it xD Thank you for reviewing :D**_

_**And thank you to the people who messaged me about updating and favoriting this story :D I'm glad it got so popular! YAY! *throws confetti enter air***_

_**Please do review and tell me what you think :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HELLOOOOOOOO MY FANS :D I'm finally getting back into the swing of writing, though it might be difficult for a bit somewhere in the future since a family friend is moving in -_-**_

_**Ugh, more people... You know, I only need my music, my art, and my writing to survive! That, and root beer and sugary substance -w-**_

_**ANYWAYS!**_

_**I don't own anything that is CLOSE to Bleach; I only own the plotline and some characters (if even that sometimes...)**_

_**Please enjoy! Oh, this will be the last chapter for the FULL list of names! Please use it to your full advantage~**_

_**Orihime - Princess  
>Gin - Silver<br>Jushirou - Snowflake  
>Izuru - Blondy<br>Renji - Pineapple  
>Byakuya - Orchid<br>Rukia - Snow White  
>Nell - Knight<br>Ichigo - Strawberry  
>Unohana - Medic<br>Isane - Sound  
>Mayuri - Doctor<br>Nemu - Puppet  
>Kenpachi - Shadow<br>Yachiru - Candy  
>Toushirou - White<br>Rangiku - Neko  
>Sui-Feng - Water<br>Ikakku - Dragon  
>Yumichika - Peacock<br>Chad - Morte  
>Ulquiorra - Devil<br>Grimmjow - Blueberry  
>Harribel - Samurai<br>Szayel - Bubblegum  
>Starrk - Coyote<br>Lillynette - Lily  
>Barragan - Timer<br>Zommari - Eyeball  
>Yammy - Ape<br>Aizen - Illusion  
>Tosen - Bug<br>Ogichi - Ogichi  
>Uryuu - Arrowhead<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>KittyCat<strong>_

_**Chapter 5**_

Chase decided that Earth was actually Hell and there was no such thing as Heaven.

After last night of watching a few episodes of Bleach, Chase had to go to work, which is where everything went downhill.

Snotty brats, bags ripping, and her manager threatening to fire her if she didn't straighten up. Of course, that wasn't the icing on the cake.

It was her ex, Jason.

He showed up out of nowhere, demanded everything as she tried to keep a rein on her temper.

Thankfully, Chase had to end her shift before she could lose it. She thought that it was the only thing that possibly went right that night. Unlocking her door, Chase stumbled in, clutching a bag with some cat toys and a litter box for them to use. "Hey, guys, I'm home!"

A few hesitant cats came up behind several others, meowing for attention and/or food. "Hold on a bit, will you? I have to set this crap down." She sighed, setting said groceries on the counter. "EVERYONE LINE UP!" Chase yelled. It was silent for a few minutes. "Alright then, no food for any of you. And by the way, those who do not follow the rules will get a bath." Some immediately showed, looking disgruntled and glaring at her. "Oh get over it. So most of you showed up." She silently counted them, smirking as she came short a few cats. "Alrighty then, who wants to help me find the others?"

It was time for hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Several scratches littered Chase's hands as she attempted to bathe Blueberry. He was the last one found several minutes ago, and he was not enjoying his bath. "You're a damn nuisance, you know that?" The girl said, softly scrubbing the top of his head.<p>

"Oi, woman, get your damn hands off of me!" Of course, to Chase, this was all nonsense interpreted as meowing.

"Shut up, will you? And close your eyes; I'm about to get all of the soap off." Chase reached over for a cup full of warm water, tilted Blueberry's head up, and slowly poured water on the Espada turned kitten. She continued this until she was satisfied that he was clean. "I warned you, didn't I?" Chase chirped, draining the tub and grabbing a towel to dry off the blue kitten.

Blueberry still growled, seeming to grumble to himself about something or other.

Despite her anger, Chase gently dried off the kitten. Before Blueberry, there was Strawberry, Pineapple, and White that did not show up after earlier. The young girl grinned at the disgruntled cat. "Well, next time, listen! Then maybe I wouldn't give you a bath." She looked down at her hands and frowned, seeing that some of the cuts were still bleeding.

"Great, people are going to think I cut myself."

"It's your own damn fault for giving me a bath, you bitch!" Grimmjow, once again, tried giving out his opinion, but it did not work out so well. He forgot that he was only a cat.

"Well, quit bitching and let's go so I can fix my hand. By the way, you're dripping everywhere." Chase smirked as Blueberry looked around on the floor and then started looking irritated at the little joke that she put him in. She chuckled and headed out, finally letting Blueberry to climb off of the counter in the kitchen. After quickly wrapping her hand, Chase finally deemed the cats good enough to feed them.

Of course, as soon as she set the last bowl down, a knock sounded at her door. Brown eyes narrowed as the woman looked at the door. "Who the hell is here?" She muttered.

Without looking through the eyehole, she opened the door... and promptly growled. "What the hell do you want?" Jason smirked at her, blue eyes flashing in merriment. His brown hair was swept up in one of his elaborate side sweeps. He still looked as handsome as he did when they first met.

Then again, finding out you were being used as in a dare and you were being cheated on throws all of that out the window. "Only my stuff."

"Oh, you mean the stuff that you _gave _me?" She leaned against the door frame, really tempted to just slam the door in his face. "The stuff that you said that I can keep no matter what?" A sickly sweet grin made its way across her face.

He leaned forward, putting a forearm against the door frame right next to her. "Yes, that stuff."

She frowned and stood back up. Chase did not like being in such close proximity to her ex since her feelings seemed to jump from one place to another. "No." And promptly slammed the door in his face.

"Open the door, Chase!" Said girl turned back around to breath and calm down. She caught sight of the several cats sitting there in the living room, looking at her in question.

"Fuck off, Jason. You're not needed here." He growled and stomped off.

"I so need an aspirin." Chase mumbled, trying to ward off the upcoming headache. "I hate my cliché life."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Wow... I have not updated in a long time... Well, hope you guys liked this one :3 A little long, but hey, that's my goal :D<span>_**

**_Thanks to:_**

**_Konata the Cat Demon Yay, cookies :D Danke! *hugs back and promptly eats cookies*_**

**_vocaloid16animelover Here you go and thank you ;3_**

**_Caribbean Trinidadian Thank you and you're welcome :3_**

**_CreepyPastaLover12 Love the Tobi moment :D Thank you for loving it :)_**

**_Guest Thank you :)_**

**_leafpool5 Momo is one of the few that I did not incorporate into being a kitten. *SPOILER* There will, however, be a chapter where it goes into the Bleach world. Sorry that Momo isn't in here :/ But thank you for reviewing!_**

**_cam. 98 (sorry for the space, but don't want your name to be deleted) Thank you :3_**

**_ash Well, as you can see, here's the chap xD Thank you for reviewing :3_**

**_Thank you everyone for reviewing :D Please give me more~! Until next time~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in FOREVER! Just updated one of my other fanfics (Whispers of the Dead, a Final Fantasy VII fanfic) before I started typing this up and I'm hoping to complete this one by the end of the week :3 So, it is December 16, and I hope to update this story by either December 20 or December 21_**

**_If I don't by that time, you all have permission to kick my ass._**

**_Loved the reviews I got, by the way! That is what has inspired me to update again x3_**

**_By the way, since most of the reviewers seemed to ask about ROMANCE... There will be some kissing~ I won't tell you who, though~_**

**_I won't put in the list this time because it has nothing to do with Chase and the cats ;) Well... a little bit actually *shrugs* Hope you guys enjoy :D_**

**_I don't own Bleach~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kitty - Cat<span>_**

**_Chapter 6_**

Hinamori was worried, dancing from foot to foot as she stood at the gate for the third day in the row. She wanted her friend to come back to her so she wouldn't have to worry about Toushirou anymore. It has been three days since they were all supposed to come back, unharmed, like Toushirou promised her. Momo took a deep breath and steeled her resolve.

She knew that he wouldn't dare break a promise without a very, _very _good reason.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki was pissed.<p>

The squeaking of the punching bag when she punched or kicked seemed to echo that resentment right back at her.

In the back of the woman's mind, she could feel Orihime, wondering this way and that, but always seemed to be out of her reach. She growled and threw a particularly hard punch to the bag. Orihime was, once again, in another dimension, one that she could not reach. Again.

She hated being out of the circle, and since Tatsuki was extremely worried about Orihime, this made her hate and anger (for lack of a better word) skyrocket to new levels.

Another punching bag soon joined the others on the floor.

* * *

><p>Jinta looked back up from sweeping, scanning the wide blue skies for some kind of opening. Ururu followed the red-head's direction, sighing as she saw the same blue sky, the same fluffy white clouds. Things haven't changed from two days ago, and they certainly have not changed from an hour ago.<p>

The young girl continued to sweep, dust flying this way and that as they attempted to clean the front of the rarely visited store.

Inside the store, Urahara Kisuke sipped the slightly cooled tea, searching for the rieatsu's that he knew would not show up. Yet, he still searched. Across from him, Yoruichi sat in her human form, her gaze lost in the distance. It looked like she was staring at the blonde ex-soul reaper, but she wasn't.

Tessai set a plate of small sandwiches on the round table between the two, trying to block out the tense sadness that now radiated everywhere he went. He stepped back, silent and waiting for the interesting people to come back again so he could go back to enjoying the life he usually had.

* * *

><p>"Dad, when is Ichigo coming back home?" Isshin looked down at one of his younger twin daughters, her sad gaze fixed on him. He almost flinched at the look. Isshin Kurosaki desperately wanted his son to also come home; something was not right, but he didn't know what he could tell her.<p>

'Hey Karin, your brother is off to fight Espadas and possibly die' was definitely not the way to go about it.

"He'll be home soon, I promise." The black-haired man plastered a smile on his face, hoping to calm the situation as soon as possible.

With a disbelieving look about her and sadness in her eyes, Yuzu Kurosaki turned back to the kitchen, slightly dragging her footsteps.

"Is that true?" Isshin turned to another doorway to see his other twin daughter, Karin Kurosaki, leaning against said doorway and having a half-hearted glaring expression gracing her face.

"Of course!" Insert weird pose from Isshin here. "I always mean what I say, my dear darling girl! Don't forget it!"

"Whatever." She turned to leave, but stopped. "Make sure he comes back home safely." She then left, not caring for how her father reacted.

Isshin smiled sadly. "Che, can't hide anything from these kids anymore." He resumed looking out the window, searching the skies once again for something he knew he shouldn't see.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I probably got all of the time thingys wrong, but oh well. I think it's going to stay that way : *shrugs* Don't have much to deal with~_**

**_Here are the responses to the lovely reviews!_**

**_Lilac You have given me the longest review that I think that I have ever gotten. Thank you so much for that :) Now to answer your questions: Why - because... we'll get to that: Who - you'll know sooner or later ;3: Will - Maybe: Probably depressed, drinking and annoying Nanao (sp?): How - well, here's a preview :3 For the actual questions: 1. Maybe, I haven't decided yet. Maybe if enough people want it. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you review again :3_**

**_ShadowWolf62400 Again, you'll see soon ;) thanks for reviewing~_**

**_pinkus-pyon Thank you!_**

**_Cami Your review made me laugh for an hour! That was the greatest reaction that I have ever seen to one of my fics xD And maybe; I've got to play around with him first. And thank you for the name solution~_**

**_Darkis Shadow I cackled evilly for Grimmkitty xD Thanks for reviewing :3_**

**_xpaperlovex They are sneaky little bastards, aren't they? I love them like that :3 Thank you_**

**_Hope you all review again when you review this (pathetically) short chapter :3_**


End file.
